narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Six Paths Training:Ryun Uchiha and Jake Tazuna
Jake awaited Ryun Uchiha for training outside his home. Ryun emerged in his regular attire, he was wearing a long white robe with a giant Uchiha Crest on the back. His eyes were those of Orochimaru symbolizing that he was in Snake Mode. On his back was a scroll that contained the knowledge of every Hebijutsu. He looked to Jake and his seven bodies and nodded before saying, "Reverse Summoning Technique." which caused them both to be transported to Hebikyokoku, the home of the snake summons. "This is where our training will begin." he said quietly. Jake looked around and pulled out his Gobi Claw, "Ok I am ready....But why did it have to be snakes?" Jake said kinda dumbfounded Ryun looked to his friend with a stern and somewhat saddened expression on his face, "Don't worry, you are not here to learn Snake Arts, this is simply a place for us to train without distractions." Ryun explained. "Now I need you to explain to me how well you are at chakra control." Ryun said sitting in a nearby rock. "Well to be honest, I am really good at it." Jake said with a sigh of relief, "Its one of my specailties along with extreme taijutsu skill, but yah I am very advanced in chakra control...Why?" Ryun took a moment, staring at the sky all the while, he turned his attention back to Jake, "Good then this'll be a heck of alot easier." Ryun paused for a moment and scratched his chin, "Ok then I have another question, Do you like using your Six Paths?" Jake made a puzzeled look, "Well ya I do...Its a strong advantage and makes it easier for me to fight...Its mainly who I am." Jake said finishing with a smile. Ryun sighed, then laughed a little. He put his own hands on the ground and summoned six bodies, all wearing his cloak. He himself vanished and all six bodies stood. The long haired Deva Path walked forward. "Ok then, its time your paths became a true Rikudo. Spar with me." Deva Path said. Spar Jake took a fighting position, "Ok lets do this." Jake ran torwards the Deva path ready to begin. Deva Path frowned and advanced towards Jake slowly, "Bansho Ten'in" he said yanking Jake towards him. Human and Asura Path advanced using advanced taijutsu on the now airborn Jake, punch and kicking him into the ground. Asura Path fired rockets from his hands, catching Jake in mid air. Jake hit the ground hard but when the smoke cleared jake was smiling as his water body came from out of the ground blasting all of the bodies away with Shinra Tensei and his gravity body came out from the ground as well using Wolf Gravity to slam the bodies into the ground, "Alright lets keep this going" Jake insisted. Ryun's real self had used his paths as a ruse in order to distract Jake as he soon dispelled them and charged out from the shadows. He went forth to the water body of Jake, before the five second interval was up and hit it with Double Crystal Sphere in the stomach, destroying it. "Shoot!" Jake yelled as he grabbed his side I havent recovered from the fight yet Jakes gravity body fell from the sky with his staff in hand,"Take this!" he shouted as he knocked Ryun away from the attack and water body as the healer body appeared, healed them both and then vanished back underground. Ryun pulled the giant Hebi scroll off of his back and opened it slightly. "Reverse Summoning Technique" he said putting his right palm on the open part of the scroll. There was a poof of smoke and a shadow clone appeared. Ryun dispelled the clone and went into snake mode. "Time to end this spar Jake!" Ryun put his hand in front of him and formed the Wind Release: Crystal Sphere Shuriken and raised it above his head. Ryun was able to create four large points making the Crystal Sphere appear as a giant shuriken, with the Crystal Sphere in the center remaining a perfect sphere. The technique gave off a loud lion-like roar and was so powerful that it created a storm around the area. Ryun threw the giant jutsu which continued to expand as it flew, smashing into three of Jake's bodies, cutting them clean in two and then exploding, obliterating their remains. Jake made a sad face, "Dang it....I could heal those bodies back to normal but that would only be wasting my chakra...." Jake made the hand signs needed bent over and the sky continued to darken from his chakra, "Tainted Lightning!!" Jake howled as he flew to Ryun at Gravity defieing speeds and slammed his fist through Ryuns stomach sending a massive shockwave far past him. Ryun grinned as he felt his warm blood on his own hands. He then grinned as his assailant, then, as if something horrible had dawned on him, his expression turned to pure horror and fear. Not fear of dying..but he felt something faint as he retreated into his conscious. IN his mind he ran up to a tall metal fence, it wasnt the cage that the fox was contained int, though he could hear the fox's roar in the distance. Ryun sat cross legged on his end of the fence. He knew where he was and the revelation of it caused tears to well up in his eyes. Outside, Ryun screamed a blood curling scream and erupted with chakra, having revealed four tails. Jakes skin crawled at the scream and then appeared in Ryuns subcouncious..."Woah I must of gotten this from Seireitou Hyuga.."He looked at Ryun in front of the gate "Where are we? What is this place?" Inside Ryun's mind Jake appeared on Ryun's side of the fence, yet he was a very far distance away it seemed. Ryun could hear him, but only faintly. He wondered why that was, yet he only looked at the fence, hoping fiercely for signs of life on the other side. He gritted his teeth in frustration, causing fox features to appear on him even in his inner world. In the distance the fox's distinctive roar could be heard and outside, the sixth tail had grown as well as part of the fox's skeleton. Not a Spar anymore "What is going on?" Jake didnt move torwards Ryun for at this point he was unpredictable,"Does it have something to do with the other side of this gate? Ryun What is going on?" Jake's voice was like a tiny whisper to Ryun. He wanted so badly to hear his friends voice, to understand what he was saying. He himself was confused. He was about to strike back at Jake and end the spar when his body transformed into the four tailed state, what had happened? He thought back to a month ago when the phenomenon actually began. His fox transformations were becoming unpredictable to even him and he felt out of control. Then a few of Jake's words reached his ears, "...the other side of the gate?" Ryun was puzzled, it sounded like a question but it was a confusing one. Ryun looked over in the direction of the gate again, "Ryun...." a voice whispered from seemingly everywhere. He knew it wasnt the fox, it sounded faint. Ryun reached out and grabbed the bars of the gate. Jake grabbed Ryun and threw him away from the Gate, "Forgive me for that but it seems you dont know whats over there as well and Id rather not see you hurt by your own mind." Jake began to walk torwards Ryun to help him up. Ryun got up with the help of Jake and began trying to shove back the fox's chakra, yet he couldn't help but recognize the voice. His heart beat could now be heard in his inner world. He began trying to force the fox back faster so that he could leave this world and escape the gate and the voice. But the fox's chakra began to overpower him so he switched tactics, "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" he yelled at the gate as loud as he could, "Go away! I don't...." Bum-bum, bum-bum, he heard. Two heart beats. Ryun then screamed as he forced the fox back and returned to the real world... Jake shook his head about violenlty, "What the?..was that....really what its like in there?" Jake took some steps forward, "You still wanna fight or do you want to move on?" Ryun trembled for a moment and then stood up, "I think, for both of our sakes, we move on Your obviously powerful if you can do that." he said still pale in the face. Ryun walked up a small slope and considered what had just happened and then pushed it away, "No, this issue is my own to resolve. Right now training is important. When we're done...I'll deal with you..." he said to something not visible. Then turned and motioned for Jake. Resuming Jake ran to his friend, "So what next? and if you dont mind me asking for future reference, JUST WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT BACK THERE????" Jake had x's for eyes Ryun looked back at his friend with his usual solemn expression, "That..was nothing. Don't concern yourself with it or you might get sucked into all of this." Ryun shook his head ans then turned again to Jake, "Pain...so much of it. A human can only take so much." Ryun said, and this seemed to be his answer and he pointed to another training area and began to walk over. "I get if you dont wanna talk about it for my sake..But HEY what are friends for? though if you would rather resume training I wont push it anymore." Jake followed after Ryun Ryun gave Jake a crazed look, the first he might add that he had ever given anyone, he laughed to himself as he forced the memories away and shook his head, "There is no need to trouble you with such info. You have been gone many months, it would take me forever to explain." Jake looked at his friend deeply then softly,then stuck out his tongue."Fine hahahaha thats fair enough.So what comes next? Ryun went into deep thought for a moment. "Well, your paths are still incomplete. They rely on regular ninjutsu that ordinary ninja use. Ok, let me explain further. Your paths are currently named, Attack Path, Summoner Path, Water Path, Defense Path, Gravity Path, Healer Path, and Chakra Path. While on the other side, mine as well as previous Rinnegan users are named, Deva, Preta, Human, Asura, Naraka, and Animal Path. Why is this important? Well there is two reasons. One these are the correct names for each of the six bodies a Rinnegan user uses. Two, because once each path attains the name it's suppose to have, it gains the powers if that respective path." "For example my Deva Path can only do moves like Shinra Tensei, Bansho Ten'in and Chibaku Tensei. In rare cases the Deva Path only, may obtain a chakra nature (element). My Deva Path can use fire and lighting jutsu for example, but rarely do they use those type of moves. Also, using the Six Paths means not using your real body in battle. We will train you to obtain the true power of your Six Paths." Jake took a moment to soak in the information, "Ok so how do we do that?" Ryun took a moment before answering, "Well you see, that is the best part. You will fight me. Eventually at some point in your life you will have to fight a Jinchuriki full on. I need to resolve something in my inner world so it'll be a twofer. You will gain your pats true potential by fighting me while I slip into my mind and find out what is happening. You will most likely fight my Jinchuriki forms. Try not to use yours though." Jake looked at Ryun, "I cant promise that I wont use my forms or curse mark...for my blood problem...but I will try my best for you bud." Jake said smiling in the end Ryun nodded and solemnly slipped into his mind. He heard the thud of his own heart and a blood curling scream just before reappearing in front of the gate he had been at not even half an hour ago. Facing Jake outside was Ryun's four-tailed form. It growled menacingly and charged. The Transformations Begin Jakes attack body and Water body took there stances, "Crap" they both said in unison jumping out of the way of the mighty creature and jake thought to himself Use what my body is made for then his water body launched Water Release: Water Fang Bullet to the bijuu's face The creature merely swung its arm, deflecting the water that had been shot at it. It leaped up, chasing after it's attackers. Two of its slim tails slammed into the retreating bodies, sending them flying. The beast then growled and charged again, this time, it slammed the Healing Body of Jake which caused an enormous shockwave, obliterating it and every cell in its body. "OOOOOHHHHH COOOOMMMMEEEE ONNNNNNNN!!!" Jake shouted getting up. Jake looked at his gravity body wich didnt seem to be doing anything and so jake thought of a plan for a moment then he had an idea. Jake used his Gravity body to use Bansho Ten'in and pull the beast forward just enough and then out of the ground came the mighty seventh body and he used the chakra absorbing shield trying to drain the fox of its power, but while it was doing so the fox grew angry and overloaded the shield with Chakra, "Man its not working..." The seventh body then escaped to a safe distance by cutting the beast with his Gobi Claw. Ok new plan he thought. The beast landed and angrily roared in defiance. Inside Ryun, the search continued. "Wait! I know this gate! This is the same fence that was in the camp on Isla Matanceros, where I found and rescued Shikami! So this is a memory! Then..then why the other side? What does it have to do with anything. What was over there back then?!" thought a frustrated Ryun. He clenched his fist tightly. In the real world this usurp of emotions had caused two more tails to appear and the skeleton of the fox to reappear. Six-Tails was born. Jake stood in aw at the creature, His summon body did what it did best and summoned the Dog King KamiSami and let it run at the beast as he thought for a moment. As KamiSami ran at the fox it swipped its tail at it and he vanished instantly, "Well that didnt work" Jake thought and thought and thought till he came up with a plan...The summon body fell underneath the earth and the water body took to the sky since he had learned to fly from Seireitou Hyuga while the gravity body took a defensive position while the attack body made millions of hand signs and then bent over to power up Tainted Lightning This fox actually seemed to grin for a brief moment as it took off at ungodly speeds. It's chakra arm reached out and snatched the Water Body out of the sky tossing it at the bodies that were charging Tainted Lightning. It then fired blood and chakra into the air and formed a Six-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball which it fired causing blast the size of a small mountain to engulf the battlefield. Phase one The summon body came from out of the ground with a team of dogs covered in Armor to protect the attack body and his tainted lightning and the seventh body alongside with the gravity body came all around the fox and the gravity body used Wolf Gravity as the seventh body severed the skeleton off the beast with the Gobi Claw and the ground began to shake furiously at the power of the attack body's powered up Tainted Lightning Thats when Ryun saw it, inside his mind of course. He saw another boy sitting cross-legged on the other side of the gate, "That's?! Thats what was over there! Shikami had made a friend while he was prisoner for the Sons of Darkness! That friend was another prisoner, one of my clan, the Uchiha Clan_II, if I remember Shikami's story correctly. So then...*bump-bump, bump-bump* my job is to rescue him too..." he said as the thuds continued. The illusion of the other boy was beginning to fade and Ryun reached out, "I'll rescue Shikami's friend!" KA-BOOM!!!!!!!!!!! The chakra erupted like never before in the real world as Jake's efforts were thrown away, and towering above him was the menacing Nine-Tailed form. Jake thought to himself He is progressing as I thought he would time for phase two Upon thinking this Jakes attack body erupted from the earth and drove through the fox's body with the most powerful Tainted Lightning the world had ever seen. After he was hanging in mid-air his gravity body blew the beast to the ground with Shinra Tensei and the seventh body broke into the skeloten of the fox using Kentou and just when you thought it was over the water body changed the terrain completly into water and used Water Release: Infinite Sharks all around the fox causing a loud sizzling as the boiling blood and chakra of the fox cooled a bit in the water makking steam rise. Inside Ryun had realized what was happening in the fight outside, "Jake it's useless until your bodies become actual Paths." he said to himself. Outside the giant beast seemed completely unharmed despite the enormity of Jake's jutsus. It shook itself, shaking off any pain it had experienced, it looked at Jake with blood red eyes. Then with the swing of one of its mighty tails, it decimated Jake and his bodies. The bodies that where destroyed were only shadow clones and Jakes attack body came out in Ultimate Inu Mode while the other bodies where hiding in various places, Actual paths.....just how?....we all share our jutsu so....man this is tougher then I thought....well while the bodies are hiding they can think of something right now its time to pull some illusions Jake being in a superior state of body and having gobi illusioned Chakra he used Midnight Illusion:_Split_sea and water poured out from everywhere. The illusion shattered on contact. Ryun's voice thundered inside Jake's head, "Ok, let me explain this to you. Any genjutsu can be shattered as long as you have someone to disrupt your chakra. Anyone with a tailed beast can shatter illusions on contact, even illusions cast by other biju." The giant fox let out a terrifying roar that knocked Jake back down into the ground, nearly killing him. Luckily the Jake that was blown away was only a ploy for all the other bodies, The chakra body attacked the fox with his sword while the defense body expanded from underneath the fox launching him in the sky. When the fox reached the peak of his hieght his gravity body appeared from above it sending it straight to the ground with Shinra Tensei and once it hit the ground the ground shook and tremors were sent everywhere while a giant snake brought about by the summon body swallowed the mighty creature before it could move and the healer body attended to the wounded attack body back to normal, "Did that utilize my bodies Ryun?" Jake asked hopfully There was a giant explosion and Ryun's body returned to normal and he nodded his approval. Though exhaustion quickly fell upon him and he passed out, falling onto the ground. The injuries from his transformation making it a painful fall to the rough earth. "Oh! Ryun!" Jake ran over quickly to him with his healer body and then spoke again but from the healers mouth, "Jeeze Ryun you are banged up, I dont know how well I can heal you but I will give it my best.Two hours later "Ok I think you will be ok now" Jake said to Ryun after long intense treatments, "Though you need your rest...does this mean that trainings over?" he said kinda laughing Ryun managed a grin, "Not necessarily...do you want it to end now or later..?" he asked weaky. "Well I would love to go on in the training" Jake said with a grin as well, "As long as you are up for it." Ryun nodded, "Sure thing." he said leaping up from his bed. "Ok next is a crucial part of the training, jutsu development." Training goes on "Jutsu development....what kind do you want me to work on?" Jake asked getting excited "Well thats the thing." Ryun began, "You have to decide for yourself. I will only teach you a method of creating jutsu. Think of your signature move if you have one. Alot of ninja make various other forms of their signature move, in order for that move to be more versatile and unique." Ryun explained. Jake thought a moment and then answered, "I guess my signiture move would be Kentou since I already completed the tainted lightning with Instaedel dooma. So how can I change up Kentou?" Ryun noticed his own pulse sky rocket, yet he ignored it. "Again," he said, "I dont know how you style your jutsu. Tell me which chakra elements you possess and we can elementaly recompose it I suppose." Ryun said. "Right!" Jake said enthused, "Ummmmmm I guess lightning and water would be my main ones" Ryun nodded at this and asked yet another question, "Which one of those elements do you prefer using?" "Water I would have to say since I already use enough lightning" Jake said with a bit of hesitation Ryun nodded and said, "Okay, you know the drill then, create as many Shadow Clones as your chakra will allow and then attempt to mix the jutsu with water chakra. It will be the birth of a new jutsu as well as the first versatile move you have. You may need to use a shadow clone to help aid in creating the jutsu as well." "Ummm ok What body should I use? My water one?" Jake asked before he started Ryun looked a Jake as if the answer should be obvious, "Whichever body has the required chakra affinity." "Gotcha" jakes water body said making water clones and all of them making Kentou while trying to add water Two months later Jakes water body was looking a little stronger and it had a smile on his face. he confronted Ryun, "So lets test all this training shall we?"